1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inference-based home network error handling system and method capable of recognizing an error which occurs in a home network environment, handling the error on the basis of an inference function, and providing support information used to recognize a cause of the error and handle the error to the user for the convenience of the user.
The present invention was supported by IT of MIC and IITA. [2006-S-066-01, Project Name: Development of high-reliable adaptive middleware for u-home]
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, implementation of a home network system in which a plurality of household appliances are connected to a network at home is expanding.
The home network technology means a future home environment in which the household appliances within the home are connected through a network so that services can be provided regardless of devices, time, and places. Therefore, housework can be automated inside or outside the home wirelessly or through the Internet.
For example, in the home network system, household appliances such as a TV, a refrigerator, an air conditioner, and the like are connected to each room such as an interior room, a kitchen, a living room, the entrance, and the like so as to transceive information with each other, so that a remote control service capable of remotely operating the household appliances can be provided.
In addition, the home network system can provide an audiovisual (AV) service in which display apparatuses such as a television and a personal computer are connected to each other, so that contents can be reproduced and shown anywhere in the home.
In addition, the home network system can provide a security service in which a camera, a crime prevention sensor, a fire sensor, and the like are connected to each other, so that emergency situations that may occur in the home can be detected and managed.
In order to configure the home network, the aforementioned household appliances are connected to each other through Ethernet, IEEE1394, a wireless network, power line communications, and the like according to characteristics and use of the household appliances. In this case, a home server for communicating with the household appliances through the networks and controlling each of the appliances has to be included.
In the aforementioned home network system, conventional error handling is performed by setting a static solution according to an error type and managing the solution. However, there is a problem in that when an operating system is changed, the solution has to be re-constructed or reset.
Moreover, as described above, in the home network environment, various types of devices and services are complicatedly connected to each other and executed. Therefore, when a specific error occurs, an ordinary user cannot handle the error in consideration of the connection relationships between the devices and the services.
Therefore, for the convenience of the user, a method of easily handling an error which occurs in the home network system and easily reconfiguring the system changed after handling the error is required.